This invention is related to an apparatus for limiting the amount of cigarette smoked by the smoker, and more particularly, is such a device which is readily and easily usable.
Numerous attempts are made by smokers to cut down on the amount of smoke they ingest. Many of the systems are related to training the smoker to smoke less, hypnotism, and other types of behavior modification techniques. Some are successful, while others are not.
Many smokers consistently smoke very much less than a full cigarette, and a large portion of the tobacco in the cigarette is wasted. There is no convenient apparatus for holding and saving the unsmoked tobacco, and, therefore, much waste, as described above, takes place.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for controllably smoking a predetermined length of a cigarette, yet permitting the remaining length of the cigarette to be smoked at subsequent times.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an apparatus which is easy to use, inexpensive, and simple to manufacture.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an apparatus which may materially reduce the amount of cigarette consumption, yet permit the smoker to continue smoking.
Another object of this invention to to provide such an apparatus which reduces the waste presently encountered by the normal disposal of unused cigarette tobacco.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.